My Place
by Chance Brown
Summary: Everyone has a place. A place in life, A place in the world. A place in their groups, and a place in other's hearts. Beast Boy is finding out a little more about his place. One shot. BBRae


** My Place**

It was just a rock.

Now, don't get me wrong, it was a great rock. As far as rock amenities go, it had it all. Seaside view, nice breeze, seclusion, and perfect indentations for sitting. Indeed, it was a luxury rock.

But in the end, it was just a rock.

And it was where a boy named Garfield Logan sat. Garfield, better known as Beast Boy sat on this luxuriously simple rock in depression. It seemed like every other Titan in the tower had a place to go when they needed time alone. Cyborg would head to the garage and spend hours in solitude working on his "Baby". Robin's training sessions seemed to last so long he should've just set up a hammock in the weight room so he wouldn't have to go upstairs to change clothes.

Starfire slaved away for extended periods of time in the kitchen making pudding. Not just any pudding, but her Tamaranian puddings, the ones that ailed whatever hurt you, and then some more. Lastly Raven had the roof. Perfect view, setting sun and rising stars, perfect for meditation, evasion and volleyball.

And he had this rock.

Garfield bent over slowly, his body moving nearly uncoordinated with his brain. His fingers felt around the rough eroded shoreline filled with jagged rocks and misshapen stones. Still moving slowly, Garfield encased his hand around a small throwing stone and lifted it up. He held the stone in front of his face, bouncing it up and down; playing with it.

_Toying with it just like she toyed with me._ He though to himself as he pulled his hand back. He cocked and let go, releasing the stone toward the water.

It skimmed the surface of the water and jumped back up thirteen times before finally sinking to it's final resting place. Surprisingly enough, thirteen wasn't even his record when it came to skipping. He sat in silence for little while longer, his shoulders, eyes and posture all drooping. _Why did she play with him the way she did?_

He knew she was there before he even heard her footsteps, and he could hear those from a 200 meters away. He smelled her dried lavender scented perfume way before that; it was just as strong as it would've been had she been two feet away from him.

She walked quietly behind him, stopping without saying a word. Garfield opened his mouth first,

"I know yo-" But she cut him off. _Raven cut him off._

"I _know_ you know Garfield!" Her voice raised a little as if she were upset. "I know you Garfield."

"You know me." He mimicked, what did she have to be upset about, was she just denied, refused and tossed aside minutes earlier? "If you know me so well Raven, then why didn't you know how I felt, was it that hard to see?" He turned around and looked her pointedly in the eyes.

The wind blew softly, pushing her chin length purple hair against her face. Her deep amethyst stared coldly back at his emerald ones. Garfield exhaled slowly.

"Garfield-" She began, but he wasn't about to let her get away with her logic.

"No! Don't call me that, this started with you calling me that. This started when you stopped calling me Beast Boy, and you stopped insulting me, it started when you began to pretend you actually cared! It started when yo-"

She cut him off, the argument in both of them getting the best of them.

"When I what? When I replaced her? When you looked for the only person around and found solitude in her? When you pretended something was there merely because she isn't?" Raven's eyes flared up now, not red or demonic, just very angry.

"Her? Who's her Rae?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." She folded her arms across her chest daring him to ask again. He did.

"No, I don't know."

"Fine, Terra, TERRA! I said it, you happy! The girl who replaced me, the one who you loved! The one who I am merely a filler for!"

Garfield stared up in shock. This was how she felt? This was what had become of their relationship, over the past year, getting closer and closer had seemed like nothing more than a way to replace Terra to her?

"No, you aren't a replacement Rae, You can't be."

"Why? Because I'm not blonde, because I not happy enough?"

"Because you've always had a place in my heart, from the start." He said, staring deadpan into her cold eyes. They didn't release their tense grip on him, but he knew something inside her snapped, bended atleast.

"What does that mean?" She asked, her voice less attacking. Garfield stood up, walking over to Raven slowly.

"It means that just because today is the first time I've told you how I feel, doesn't mean I haven't felt it for years."

"Garfield, don't do this, I know it's not true."

"Isn't it though Rae? Haven't I always paid more attention to you, from my stupid adolescent pranks to get you to smile, to my loud obnoxious ways to get your attention!"

"Don't forget you most recent stupid adolescent pranks to get me to smile." She said, the corners of her lips folding up slightly.

"Actually, those aren't to get you to smile, they're to get in your pants." He added. Promptly he was hit in the back of the head with a rock surrounding in black aura.

"Hehe, joking . . . " He scratched the back of his head before stepping closer to her, putting each hand on her elbows which were connected to her arms which were still folded on her chest.

"Look Rae, I know we've been through a lot, but you're not a replacement, I really do love you Raven." He finished, saying her full name for the first time the entire conversation.

Raven stepped back suddenly, releasing his grasp. She pulled the hood on her dark blue cloak up, immediately signifying she was hiding.

"Beast Boy," She began.

"Now I'm Beast Boy again?" He cut in. She sighed heavily.

"You've always been the happy one. The jokester, the one to lighten the mood. Out of everyone you honestly love your powers, and you love animals. You're a good soul, I felt it from the moment we met. On the other hand, I'm demonic, I'm dark, I'm depressing, that's just who I am, and a relationship wouldn't work."

"We can make it work Rae!"

"No, we can't, you have your place, and I have my place, and we should stick to those." She finished, engulfing herself with a black aura in the shape of a Raven and transporting herself away.

Garfield stood in shock. That wasn't how he expected it to end, it wasn't how he envisioned it. Slowly he walked back to his rock and sat down, picking up another skipping stone.

"I guess we have to stay in our places," he said slowly to himself, tossing a rock out into the water, "and my place will always be with you Rae."

The End.

Author's Note- Review, tell me what you think, the beginning is good but the end was rushed in less than ten minutes, but I think I like the outcome. Review please!


End file.
